supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke Uchiha was a main antagonist in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. Initially a protagonist, Sasuke soon left the others to try to destroy the Leaf for manipulating Itachi. Despite being very ruthless, Sasuke has, on occasion, rejoined the heroes, usually with his own selfish motives in mind. Ben did not trust him at all and refused to give him another chance. Tiggrera had utter hatred of Sasuke for killing her lover, Fear Ripper. Sasuke was an uncaring person, as he brutally murdered his former partner Fear Ripper. His Guardian Bakugan is an unevolved Dharak which he received from Barodius. At the midway point of Season 3, Sasuke and Dharak have a final battle with Naruto and Drago and are defeated. Sasuke acknowledges that while he can't forgive the Leaf Village, he should be working with the best instead of against the best, apparently rejoining the heroes. At the end of Season 3 this was all revealed to be an act, and he took Naruto down. Sasuke is defeated again at the end of Season 4 and is sent to the Doom Dimension, but he, along with the other villains escape in the beginning of Season 5, and learn of the tournament. Sasuke is curious as to why Naruto is holding back when he notices Naruto and Ness are evenly matched, despite the fact Naruto is stronger than Ness. After tracking Naruto, Sonic and Drago to Neathia, Sasuke is against going to there as Cyborg Helios is on the loose. However, he has no choice but to go when Bowser, Ganondorf, and Kazarina disobey his orders and pursues them. Sasuke later battles against Naruto, Sonic, Drago, Fabia, and the Castle Knights and is defeated. Sasuke and the others returned to Earth towards the end of Season 5 to save the other villains. At the end of Season 5, Sasuke gets Darkus Cyborg Helios after finding him all alone. In Season 7, when Frieza turns against him, Sasuke and Mecha Sonic battle against Frieza, eventually revealing the ultimate weapon, Dragonoid Helios MK II. Afterwards, Sasuke, Mecha Sonic, Dharak, and Helios dispose of Ganondorf when he attempts to kill them. Sasuke and Mecha Sonic were the main antagonists of the first half of Season 7. In the second half of Season 7, he is forced to help defeat the Chaos Bakugan. However, it turns out the Dark Smashers had corrupted Razenoid. Later, Mecha Sonic sacrificed himself so Sasuke could escape capture. Sasuke soon frees a few of the others, and begins having second thoughts about his actions after Psycho Kirby tells him he was much happier when he was with his real friends (the heroes). Sasuke later says that Psycho Kirby was right, but says he won't turn over a new leaf just yet. The reason is that he wants to have one final battle against Naruto before he redeems himself. Sasuke fights hard but he is defeated. Afterwards, at long last, Sasuke redeems himself for his actions, this time for good. In Season 8, Sasuke is entrusted with one of the keys to Pandemonium. He later goes with Naruto and Goku to the bedroom, but leaves after Goku to save the others from being killed by Team Shadow. Sasuke then battles Venus in her second transformation, but he is ultimately defeated due to Team Shadow using underhanded tactics, losing his key to Pandemonium before getting sent there himself, but he gives Dharak and Helios to Alice so they don't suffer the same fate. Sasuke is now under Xaos' control. He is freed when Naruto transfers some of his positive energy into Sasuke. After defeating Xaos, Sasuke is embedded with the power of the core of Pandemonium. In Season 9, Sasuke and the other Heroes of Legend train in order to control their new powers. As a result, Sasuke is rarely seen in Season 9. Prior to the final battle with Mag Mel, Anubias and Sellon, Sasuke and the other Heroes of Legend are forced to fight illusions of foes from the past in another dimension. Sasuke soon realizes that by not trusting the others, he made the same mistake Master Hand made. As a result, Sasuke finally gains control over his powers and Dharak evolves into Phantom Dharak. Appearance Sasuke's appearance is based off his appearance in Naruto Shippuden. On Lyoko, he wore an outfit similar to William's when possessed by XANA, but with the Uchiha crest on the back. Personality Sasuke was a cruel, uncaring, heartless person. He was insane and refused to accept defeat. Sasuke is still a tactical thinker. Like Vegeta, Sasuke is hard to control due to his pride. However, Sasuke does respect the affairs of another planet, as he refused to go to Neathia as it has gone through enough. Sasuke also plans his moves carefully, as he felt Ganondorf would still be useful at first. However, Sasuke did not tolerate treachery as he and Mecha Sonic dispose of Frieza and Ganondorf for their betrayal. This begins to change after Psycho Kirby points out that he was much happier when he was with the heroes. Alternate Forms Cursed Seal Sasuke: unchanged from Naruto Shippuden Pure State: Sasuke obtained this form when Psycho Kirby unlocked due to Sasuke being pure evil at the time. Balanced State: Sasuke obtained this form after beating Zombie Wasp because the Shy Guys of Icicle Mountain said they'd think about it, but never expected Sasuke to win and had to keep their word. Dragonoid Helios MK II- Sasuke's ultimate form. He combines with Titanium Mecha Dragonoid, which loses its arms and legs and has a hole for another head, with Maxus Helios to unleash this nightmare machine, which he and Mecha Sonic control from the cockpit. It was first used to dispose of Frieza. It is unknown if this form will be used again since Bowser and R.O.B. destroyed the Maxus Helios pieces, which is required for this form. Bakugan Collection Note: Sasuke mainly uses the Darkus attribute Darkus Dharak (Guardian Bakugan, given to Alice then returned) *Darkus Phantom Dharak (Evolved Guardian) Darkus Cyborg Helios (Received at the end of Season 5, given to Alice then returned) *Maxus Helios **Pyrus Fencer (Damaged by Bowser and destroyed by R.O.B., rebuilt offscreen) **Subterra Scraper (Damaged by Bowser and destroyed by R.O.B., rebuilt offscreen) **Haos Spindle (Damaged by Bowser and destroyed by R.O.B., rebuilt offscreen) **Darkus Foxbat (Damaged by Bowser and destroyed by R.O.B., rebuilt offscreen) **Aquos Leefram (Damaged by Bowser and destroyed by R.O.B., rebuilt offscreen) **Ventus Klawgor (Damaged by Bowser and destroyed by R.O.B., rebuilt offscreen) Darkus Smasheon (Dharak's Mechtogan) Darkus Dreadon (Helios' Mechtogan) Darkus Mutant Elfin Trivia *Sasuke was the only one of the main causes for the possible apocalypse to have obtained the Balanced State. *Sasuke was a main antagonist of every season except Season 5. He was not the final antagonist of any season except Seasons 4 and 6 though. (Smithy was the final antagonist of Season 1, Ganondorf was the final antagonist of Season 2, the Earth-2149 Zombies were in a way the final antagonists of Season 3, Dark Marth was the final antagonist of Season 5, Razenoid was the central antagonist of Season 7 until the true Dark Smashers appeared, and Sasuke became a protagonist in Season 8) *Sasuke is the first main cause of the possible apocalypse to redeem himself. Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Murderers Category:Heroes of Legend